Inuyasha's Fruits Basket
by CallaRose4ever
Summary: Tohru's class in on a trip to a local shrine. What happens when the Yuki fan club girls push Tohru into the well? Inuyasha x Fruits Basket A.U. Humor, Romance, Action Adventure and Drama...but mostly humor. Some spoilers within. Chapter 10 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Inuyasha. (I will try to avoid throwing in too many spoilers for people who haven't read as far in the Fruits Basket mangas and/or watched through Inuyasha. But there may be some. At least one spoiler, depending on how far you have read of course).

>>>>>

Hello everyone it's me, Tohru Honda, again. It's kind of sudden but right now I am on a field trip with my class. We have come to a shrine with the Bone Eaters Well inside. Here we are learning about the legend of the Shikon No Tama, or Shikon Jewel.

An old man stood before the class lecturing about his family's shrine and the Bone Eaters Well. Slowly at first and then in increasing numbers the students wandered off to look around the Shrine; leaving the old man who continued to talk to himself for a long moment before he realized no one was listening. Tohru Honda was walking between Kyo and Yuki as usual when...

"Shigure San!" Tohru called out in surprise.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Kyo growled.

Shigure walked over a mischievous grin on his face. "Kyo, Kyo, Kyo...That should be obvious even to you. As a responsible adult I am helping to supervise your outing of course."

"A responsible adult...that will be the day!" Kyo hissed under his breath.

"And the fact that you get to see high school girls never entered into it? Hmmm?" Yuki's mellow voice accused.

But Shigure was already looking around at all the high school girls. "Highschool girls! Highschool girls all for me...highschool girls. Young nubile highschool girls!" Shigure cried out in a sing song voice as he was busy looking around at all of the cute highschool girls. Yuki and Kyo blushed a bright red. They could feel large droplets of sweat drip down from their foreheads and fall down to the cement below.

"Miss Honda..." Yuki turned to try and take her attention away from his cousins behavior only to find she wasn't there anymore. "Miss Honda? Where did she go?"

"Tohru?" Kyo called out. "Well that's just great! The pervert has gone and frightened her off!" Turning Kyo walked over to the shrine covering the Bone Eaters Well and looked in to see if she was in there. At first all he saw were Yuki fan club girls but then he saw Tohru in the middle leaning out dangerously over the well.

"I'm sorry I can't see anything." Tohru stated apologetically.

"Are you sure Tohru? Lean in closer and try again."

"Tohru watch out!" Kyo shouted at just the same time that Yuki cried out, "Miss Honda watch out!" Together they bolted forward to try and catch her just as the fan club girls pushed Tohru in. Together the three of them fell in but when they should have crashed into the ground they continued through a tunnel with a strange blue light. Together they landed on the other side Tohru, a white rat, an orange cat and a pile of clothes.

Tohru sat dazed and swirly eyed for a moment. "Miss Honda, are you alright?" The small white rat asked.

"I'm ok. I'm alright." Tohru stated her head still spinning wildly. Then she gasped as she realized Yuki and Kyo were in their zodiac forms. "Wow!" She laughed nervously and loudly, "That was an incredible magic trick! Ok, move it along, nothing more to see here." She called up to the fan club girls at the top of the well. Only; they weren't there. Instead of the roof to the shrine there was sky clear and blue.

Tohru climbed up the well to give the boys privacy to change back to their human forms. Once there she sat at the mouth of the well looking out at the landscape in complete and utter shock. There was no shrine and no buildings at all as far as she could see. She was in a forest glade. She walked over to where she saw the great tree. It at least was still there. In her shock she didn't hear Yuki and Kyo as they climbed out of the well and came looking for her.

"Tohru why didn't you answer us? We were worried about you?"

Tohru didn't answer; instead she pointed her finger to the tree. "Th..that is the...the same tree as at the shrine. Wh..Where are we?"

"Don't be stupid. It can't be the same tree obviously someone is playing some kind of trick on us."

"I don't think so," Yuki stated, "something strange is going on here Kyo." Together they looked around at everything. Neither Yuki or Kyo quite felt up to their usual banter as they realized that they were in serious trouble.

"Were in the middle of the woods. What are we going to do? What about wild animals?" Tohru was starting to panic. She started moving around in wild and crazy ways.

"Miss Honda please calm down, We just need to stick together...We can't be that far from the shrine. Maybe the well, we fell into, is connected to this well, we came out of...and we just rolled when we hit the bottom." Yuki knew he was grasping at straws but he felt he had to help Tohru to calm down.

"Yeah right. Stupid rat! That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"You aren't exactly being helpful you stupid cat."

"Like I'd want to help you! I wouldn't help you if you were at the bottom of a well."

Yuki sighed and ignored Kyo as he continued listing all the times he would never help Yuki out. "Or if you were the last person on earth or if..."

"Are you feeling any better Miss Honda?" Yuki asked. She had stopped prancing around in a full blown panic but her eyes were still dazed and swirly. A loud rustling in the bushes snapped her out of it and she looked with wide frightful eyes to the thick growth.

"What if it is a bear? AHH IT"S JASON!" Tohru shouted in fear.

"Ahh Jason!" Kyo cried out finally stopping his list.

Yuki sighed. He was about to explain Shigure's joke he had played on them when a creature unlike anything they had ever seen loomed up over the bushes. It was around 10 feet tall and had large pincers. It looked like a giant preying mantis.

"I don't think it's Jason." Kyo stated in a monotone voice. _I wish it were though _He thought to himself.

>>>>>

So what do you think? Please review and let me know. This is just meant to be a fun little story I am not entirely sure where I plan on going with it; but I hope to get Shigure and Miroku together at some point. I think they would make great friends and rivals in love. I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of my first Fruits Basket/Inuyasha fan fiction story. If you did or even if you didn't please review and let me know. Suggestions and criticism is welcome and appreciated...And even begged for. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I am begging you!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Wow thank you to everyone who is supporting me and sending me reviews. It is so encouraging! I hope that I can continue to write something that you can all enjoy. I am trying to stay true to the characters. Let me know if anything bothers you or if you have any suggestions or comments. I may be able to modify things to fit your tastes. I know I cannot please everybody but I want to! Once again it is disclaimer time. I do not own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket...except on DVD and in manga form.

Arisa and Hanajima wandered the grounds of the shrine looking for Tohru. Seeing Shigure they walked over. "Hey writer man, have you seen Tohru around anywhere."

Shigure laughed and hid behind his fan. _Oh no, it's the Yankee girl and the psychic!_ "Oh hm hm Hello it's good to see you. Tohru is around here somewhere." He stated sneaking sideways. "She is with Yuki and Kyo."

"Yeah, we figured that much. Say, do us a favor and go find them for us ok?"

"Yes, fetch." Hanajima agreed.

_AHHH the psychic girl said fetch! I've got to get out of here before she finds out my secret!_ "Certainly, I'll be glad to go find them! Wait right here and don't follow me. Ok?" With that Shigure was off.

"My, He was certainly jumpy."

"Yes he was; wasn't he? Well while we are waiting; let's play cards."

Shigure stood catching his breath by the well with the covered shrine. When...

(Bagpipes playing in the background) "Gure San!" Aaya entered the shrine his arms stretched out wide followed closely by Hatori. "Is something wrong Shigure? You ran in here like you were trying to escape something. You weren't cheating on me while we were apart were you?"

"Why would I do something like that...Aaya?" The next moment they both burst into smiles and shouted "Alright!" giving each other the thumbs up signal. Hatori just rolled his eyes as if to say 'the things I put up with for family!'

"What brings you two here?" Shigure asked.

"It has been so long since I have seen Yuki. He is so young and fragile that I just knew he was missing me! A brothers instinct you know. So Hatori and I came down to renew the delicate and incredible bond between Yuki and MYSELF! I cannot leave my little brother in misery missing me! Where is he? Oh little brother?" Aaya hopped around looking around the temple for Yuki. "Where is he?"

Just then the Yuki fan club girls came running in screaming like it was the end of the world. "Oh, Soma San!" One of them screeched. "We have been looking for you everywhere." She then broke off into sniveling sobs.

"Why, Gure San, I never realized what a pull over young women you have!" Aaya stated slyly. "You have been holding out on me!"

"Let's hear what the girls have to say." Hatori interrupted what was sure to be a long recitation by Aaya; who instantly fell silent.

"The evil witch...er that is um Tohru Honda spirited away Prince Yuki! They fell into that well there and disappeared!" The three men blinked not knowing what to say.

"We tried to follow them but we just crashed into the ground and didn't go through the well like they did."

"She has him...she has our beloved Prince!"

"Where was Kyo during all of this?" Shigure asked trying not to laugh.

"He disappeared too but what is important is Yuki!"

Hatori sighed. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"We were um...talking with Tohru and she leaned way out over the well and fell in. Yuki and Kyo jumped in after her."

"It must have been a spell; an evil spell! They all disappeared. There was some strange orange and blue colored smoke and a blue light. Then they disappeared." The three 12shi gasped at the mention of blue and orange colored smoke. Hatori was the first one to recover.

"Is that all you saw?"

"Yes, we tried jumping in after them but we just crashed onto the ground."

"No blue lights."

"Don't worry girls. Everything will be all right." Hatori said stepping forward and gently placing his hand on each of the girls foreheads. "You aren't going to even remember that this happened."

A few moments later the girls left the well with no memory of what had happened. They all decided to go looking for Yuki around the grounds.

Hatori, Shigure and Aaya all turned their attention to the well.

Kagome ran her heart racing wildly. _I have to make it on time...please make it on time. _She prayed. Slipping on the wet turf, she ended up sprawled on the ground her knees sore and bleeding. _No, Inuyasha hold on! I have really got to hurry. _Dragging herself to her feet, she continued to run. Tetsusaiga clutched in her hands.

"Kagome Chan!" Sango's voice broke through her thoughts. Looking up Kagome saw Sango come riding up on Kerara, the giant two-tailed cat. Sango was also wounded, one arm hung limply down at her side and she was covered in bruises.

"Sango! I have to get this to Inuyasha right away, before his demon blood takes over and starts killing him!" Flying down low Sango held out her hand to Kagome and pulled her onto Kerara's back with her.

Inuyasha stood his white hair blowing out behind him. His Cloak of the Fire Rat was torn, blood oozed forth from his multiple wounds. His body pierced and torn could hardly stand.

"Give up hanyou." A ghastly voice called out from a creature covered with barbs and fangs. It appeared to be like a wild combination of squid, spider and crab. It's oozing toxins bubbled out from its wounds healing the creature and falling to the ground. There it scorched the green grass instantly killing it. "A half breed like you couldn't hope to defeat me. I'll put you down and out of your misery."

"Yeah right! Go ahead and try it you lump of ooze." Inuyasha's taunting voice called out. "Even with your armor and healing ooze; you can't hope to win against me!" That said Inuyasha charged the creature his claws scraping like a chalkboard against its tough exoskeleton. Digging in deeper he tore off one of the creatures limbs and let it fall to the ground. He continued to run as he narrowly avoided the creatures counter attack. Unbalanced from the loss of its limb the creature fell over. Inuyasha couldn't hold back a smug laugh. "If I have to, I will take you apart piece by piece. There is no way I will let one of Naraku's minions survive. I won't let you live to finish destroying this village." Charging forward again, Inuyasha went after the soft underbelly of the creature.

Too late he realized his mistake he was instantly embraced by the multiple arms of the creature. Its arms wrapped python-like around his entire body and started to squeeze. The creatures laugh sounded from every direction at once. "It's too late hanyou, You are, as good as, dead! The girl Kagome will be made to serve our master. Her powers will be corrupted and she shall be one of his minions' you so hate."

A wild fire blazed within Inuyasha at the mention of Kagome's name. A strength beyond knowing or reasoning burned through his blood, filling him with power and rage. "You won't touch Kagome!" Inuyasha growled fiercely. He could feel his body changing his demon blood taking control. Bursting from within the creature Inuyasha leapt into the air. Parts of the creature fell in chunks and pieces to the ground; a gruesome rain of blood and guts. Inuyasha stood amid the carnage he could feel his demon blood taking control. _No._ He thought desperately. _I have to control myself I cannot let myself loose to my own demons within. _The human and demon within him battled for dominance and just when he felt himself losing a cry from above pulled him back.

"Inuyasha. We're too late! No! SIT BOY!" She cried out her command. Instantly Inuyasha collapsed to the ground with a resounding thud.

"What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha shouted. "Kagome...NO!" He called out seeing her about to jump from Kerara's back. Scampering forward he caught her and they fell to the ground again. Kagome wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug.

"Inuyasha I was so worried. I was so worried you wouldn't change back this time." Inuyasha couldn't hold back from blushing.

"Well...I hadn't completely changed yet. I could have turned myself back anytime I wanted!" He said getting to his feet again.

"Is that right?" Kagome said standing up a fiery gleam in her eye.

"That's right and furthermore I don't appreciate you shouting 'sit,' at me all the time! Your going to throw out my back one of these days and I won't be able to save you when you get into trouble again."

"Well I like that!" Kagome shouted back. "Here I am rushing to bring you Tetsusaiga to help you and you..." Kagome was interrupted by Shippo who came running over from where Sango was kneeling next to Mirokus' unconscious body.

"Kagome, Miroku is really bad off. Do you have any of those healing herbs in a can?" The young fox demon asked with tears in his eyes. Running to her pack Kagome pulled out her first aid kit and ran back to Miroku.

"What happened to him?" Kagome asked. "Miroku. Miroku say something." Kagome and Sango were leaning over him when suddenly they both felt his hands groping their backsides. The resulting slaps startled the birds from the nearby tree. Miroku sat dazed with the mark of a hand print on each cheek.

"Painful, but, worth it." Miroku stated dazedly. "I think I could use some meducl attession now." Miroku slurred his speech just as he fell over.

Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand and started running away from the creature; Kyo wasn't far behind. Tohru slipped on some wet moss and fell down hitting her head.

"Tohru!"

"Miss Honda!"

The creature screeched again, a horrid war cry, and loomed over Tohru. Looking up Tohru managed a small "Eep!" and curled up in a ball away from its horrid mandibles.

"STAY AWAY FROM TOHRU!" Kyo shouted as he pulled off the one article of clothing he was never without. His beads. Instantly Kyo transformed into a creature of nightmares and leapt toward the other creature, slashing with claw and fang.

More A.N. Wow, I posted chapter 2 really quickly. I fear I must warn you not to get used to it. I had more time this week than I normally do. (A lot more time) I hope you enjoyed it. I am sorry for the cliff hanger aside from the fact that I often write that way I wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen next. Do not fear I do have a plan...sort of. It is really interesting trying to write a story from beginning to end. I normally like to jump around then blend things together later.

Please let me know what you think. Again I beg for reviews.

Oh and in answer to the reviews I received on the first chapter...

Dragonlady626- Thankyou. I will try to make them longer.

Ratnamedkitty- Thankyou I will

Starlitsky- thankyou thankyou thankyou

Ana- Thankyou I am not sure at this point who will be with Tohru at the end. I am normally a KyoxTohru kind of person but reading other fan-fictions I feel torn. I was considering continuing the triangle for a while at least. I am not sure I just hopped on this train with only a vague idea of where it is going.

Hypermikogirl- Thankyou I'll try not to make it too weird. I have part of it planned out already. When I post it let me know what you think. I tried to get this chapter out nice and fast for you. Next one will probably take a little while longer though.

Dragonjewel24- Thankyou Me too call me crazy but I think they work well together. I have read through 12 and bits and pieces further for Fruba and for Inu I haven't read any only seen through the episode Use The Shikon Shard and the 3 movies.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Before I begin the next chapter, I want to thank everybody for the awesome reviews. It really makes me smile every time I get one. So without further adu on to chapter 3...time for more of those characters that I love and do not own.

* * *

Sango sat in the shade of a flowering tree examining the damage done to her Hiraikotsu. (Her giant boomerang) Absentmindedly she stroked Kirara the now tiny two-tailed cat that snuggled up to her. Miroku smiled; she was so very beautiful. "How is your arm?" He asked sitting down next to her and gently taking her hand. Lightly blushing she turned her head to look at him. "It will heal faster than I can get this repaired. I have to go back to the village again."

Miroku arched an eyebrow. "Inuyasha will not be pleased. For some reason after having fought that squid-spider creature, he is more intent then ever in finding and defeating Naraku. It is probably for the best. Inuyasha will never admit it himself but he was rather beat up after that battle. It will be good for him to take some time and heal himself."

From about twenty feet away Inuyasha stood up and shook a fist at Miroku. "I heard that you lecherous monk! Come say that to my face why don't you! I could beat you to a bloody pulp!"

"Well at least his ears certainly don't need to heal." He whispered under his breath. Inuyasha walked over his ears twitching slightly.

"Go ahead and get your stick fixed." He said indicating her Hiraikotsu. "Just do me a favor and take the monk with you."

"You're not upset?" Sango asked in surprise.

"Neh." He stated calmly. "I thought I would send Kagome home too." He stated and walked away.

Miroku jumped up and followed Inuyasha. "What is going on Inuyasha? You never want Kagome to go home unless you think she is in too much danger."

"She should go home and do her calculots tests she is always complaining about. At least until I find out what Naraku wants with her at any rate."

"The demon indicated that Naraku wants Kagome for something?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha looked over to where Kagome and Shippou were playing in the field. "Something about corrupting her powers." Miroku frowned and looked thoughtful. "Don't worry about it monk. He couldn't corrupt her powers even if he tried. She would never serve him like the demon was saying. Kagome is too stubborn for that. Go with Sango, she is wounded and you can protect her."

Miroku smiled. "Yes, I could use some time alone with the lovely Sango." He grew serious again. "Inuyasha, make sure you stay with her until she is safely home. I don't like the idea of Naraku's plot to use Kagome like that."

* * *

Kyo leapt slashing savagely with his claws over the creatures' tough exoskeleton. Kyo and the mantid crashed to the forest floor biting and thrashing at each other wildly. Together they tumbled about this way and that; each one trying to get the upper hand.

Tohru sat watching the fight in shock and horror. _Kyo took off his beads._ She thought. _Kyo took off his beads to save us._ _He hates being in that form. Being without his beads is his worst fear and he took them off..._. She couldn't fool herself. _He took off his beads to save me._ Tears spilled down Tohru's eyes as she sat watching. Two hands grabbed her arms pulling her back from Kyo and the creature who were thrashing wildly.

"Miss Honda, Please!" She realized Yuki was telling her. "You have to help me or you will get squashed." Yuki was so frustrated if only he wouldn't turn into a rat if he simply picked her up and carried her. Pulling her to her feet Yuki dragged Tohru forcibly away.

Falling backwards, the creature snapped it's mantid-like claws onto Kyo's arm. Its serrated edges scratching his skin. Never one to give up a good fight, Kyo bit the claw that held him breaking its shell. Instantly the creature released him and drew back. For a moment Kyo thought the creature would withdraw so he let go. Instantly it was gone into the foliage above. Spitting out the foul slime that had filled his mouth Kyo scanned the trees above him. It was somewhere up there.

"You won!" Tohru shouted out happily. "Are you hurt?"

Turning his attention to Tohru, who was running toward him Kyo called out. "Stay back!" Just as Yuki shouted, "behind you!" Instantly Kyo was knocked to the ground. The mantid stood on his back crushing him into the dirt. To Kyo it was the physical manifestation of his life as an outsider, The way he was always being stepped on and crushed down. Tohru and Shishou San were the only ones who lifted him up. Deep down within him something burst and a fierce growl filled the glen. A fire filled his veins and a strength he didn't know he had erupted within him. "I've had enough!" He shouted. Rolling over Kyo made the creature loose its balance and fall. Tohru cried out something from somewhere behind him. She didn't have anything to worry about. Kyo could feel it. He could do anything at this moment! His yellow eyes seemed to burn as he snarled at the other creature who was only now struggling to its feet.

Leaping forward Kyo clamped his jaws around the creatures' neck. Crushing with all his strength Kyo refused to let go as the creature started rolling about trying to dislodge him.

Tohru screamed as she watched the creature fall perilously close to Kyo's beads. "The beads!" She cried out just as Kyo launched himself bodily toward the creature. Rushing forward she reached out to grab the beads just as the two started rolling back and forth. She snatched the beads into her hands just as they started rolling back toward her. "Ack!" Tohru cried out in terror as her body froze. A moment before she would have been crushed, Yuki tackled her out of the way.

With a poof of blue smoke Tohru found herself lying with Yuki still on top of her. Only this time Yuki wasn't the tiny rat he usually turned into. He had his own height, his own face but with mouse ears, claws and a tail. "Y...Yuki?" Tohru asked the large white rat on top of her.

Siting up Yuki looked at his white clawed hands and blinked in surprise. "What the?" He asked just before screaming. "Ahh! What happened to me!"

With a loud snap the creatures neck broke and for a moment it's dead eyes' looked accusingly at Kyo. Kyo could almost hear it saying **'you're a monster too. Why should you get to live?'** Then the creature disintegrated into thin air. Horror struck Kyo as he thought of all the times he had been labeled a monster. He had just killed something with his own claws and fangs. Monsters killed things. Did the fact that Kyo had killed turn him into a true monster? _No I had to...I had to kill it. If I hadn't it would have killed Tohru. It would have killed all of us if it had gotten a chance. I am not a monster!_ Looking up he saw a giant rat attacking Tohru.

"Ahh! Tohru!" Leaping forward Kyo decided he was perfectly willing to kill again...If it meant saving her. Kyo tackled the creature fully prepared to dispense final justice. When Tohru cried out, "No Kyo! It's Yuki." and wrapped her arms around him. With a poof of orange smoke Kyo looked down to find himself a human sized cat. His hands had retractable claws and he could feel his sharp teeth, his pointy ears and his tail. "What the hell is going on here?" Kyo cried out in surprise.

* * *

A.N. Ok so I feel it is prudent to remind everyone that when Kyo and Yuki fell into the well the fan club girls saw smoke...on the modern side of the well. I took some creative license with the changing of their Zodiac forms on the Warring States side of the well. I hope it doesn't bother anybody too much. But I think it works well with the plan I have in mind. Yes, I do have more of a plan this time than last time. I am still sort of feeling my way around in the dark and letting the story write it's self but I do have a plan...sort of. Thank-you everybody who is reviewing. Please keep letting me know what you think about this.

Now in response to my reviews!

Dragonlady626: Wow I didn't know there was a 4th Inuyasha Movie. I've seen the one with the Moths, the one with Hojo's ancestor and the one with the zombies and the 3rd sword. Sesshoumaru is awesome I hope that they will meet him in this story but we shall have to see how the story plays out.

Ratnamedkitty: Thank-you

Buyokitty: I hope you like surprises.

Rin-souma-the-horse: Thank-you. Sorry they didn't meet up this chapter. It is taking a while to get everything going where I need it to. But I think I can safely say certain characters will be meeting certain other characters in the next chapter.

Hypermikogirl: You are right he hates to be that way...but I figure he loves Tohru more than he hates his true form. I hope you liked this chapter too. I know I need to get going with the rest of the story soon.

Sesshoumaur'sluver: Thanks. Boy if that happened Kyo would be in trouble I think.

Paige: Thank-you I will keep writing.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha's Fruits Basket chapter 4. Hooray, at last, chapter 4 is out. Now I really need to get to work on my 12 Kingdoms update. So much to do so little time. Sigh. Thank-you everybody who reviews I love to get them so very much please keep it up! Please also give me suggestions as to what to name 1 of the 2 new characters in this chapter. Now on the next chapter...

* * *

"It's a lovely view." Sango mentioned looking at the mountains in the distance as she walked. They were on a path to her family's village. The mountains in the distance were the same that were close to her home. The too familiar pain of loss rose up misting her eyes over as she thought about it. It had been too long since she had been back. They would be there in just a couple of days, less if they rode Kerara. She and Miroku planned to gather flowers to decorate the many graves of the dead villagers. Shaking her head, she forced down her tears. Tears that once again threatened to break the wall holding in her emotions.

Miroku walked just behind Sango a lecherous smile on his lips. "Umm hmm." Miroku agreed his eyes riveted to Sango's curves. "I couldn't agree more."

Scampering up to Miroku's shoulder Shippou pointed out. "You haven't looked at the scenery once. Honestly we could be being followed by Naraku himself and you wouldn't even notice."

"Really Shippou." Miroku scolded. "As a monk I am always aware of my surroundings." Just as he said these words, however, Miroku stepped into a small hole and ended up sprawled on his face. Shippou stood beside him looking rather smug.

"You were saying?" He asked pointedly.

* * *

Two creatures sat in the trees watching the drama play out among the three strange people who came out of the well. One was a snake-man with wings. He had a diamond back pattern of black and gold on his green scales surrounding a black spider mark on his back. The other was a Lion-man who had yellow-gold eyes and long yellow blond hair. He was large and muscular and his hands had retractable claws where fingernails should have been.

"Yessss it'sss her." The snake creature spoke. " The massster will be pleasssed."

"He is your master. I am only helping him so I can save my pride." The lion stated. "I thought Kagome was supposed to have black hair Pythos. The master said she usually wears a short green Kimono...that girl is wearing blue. I have no desire to waist effort on the wrong girl."

"Yessss, but how many women around here would wear a kimono that sshort? Ssshe isss ssupposed to have powerssss, you ssaw her turn those boyss into creaturesss. Look. They have become mere humanss again. Now is the besst time to get her before the orange one changess into a demon again."

"All right you win. You grab her, and I'll run interference."

Leaping down from the trees the two ran like lightening. Grabbing Tohru Pythos picked her up bridal style and knocked the orange haired boy aside with his wings. With a mighty sweep of his wings he rose into the air. The girl who seemed too shocked to react until now screamed and unexpectedly hugged him closing her eyes from the heights. Pytho's smiled showing his poisoned fangs he was expecting her to struggle and try to get away. He wasn't sure he could fly with a girl who was struggling. He didn't want to kill the woman his master had commanded he bring back to him but if she had struggled he may have dropped her to her death.

Kyo and Yuki were knocked to the ground before they knew what was happening. Tohru screamed as they tried to leap to their feet to help her. However, a lion-man knocked them back to the ground again. "Stay down!" The lion-man roared. "Don't come after us or we will kill you! Kagome will be made to serve our master."

"Bring Tohru back!" Yuki stated coldly with a dangerous look in his eye.

"Tohru? Ahh. Stupid snake I knew it wasn't the right girl. When Pythos finds out, he is going to want to kill her. Hurry up and come with me, I'll help you get her back if we can get there before Pythos finds out she is the wrong one. You had better hope he doesn't find out right away. Because it is going to take a while to get to where they are going since we can't fly."

"WHAT THE HELL? Why the hell should we trust you? You were just helping that jerk!" Kyo shouted.

"I will do what I must to save my pride but I have no desire to see that girl killed."

"YOU HELPED TO KIDNAP TOHRU TO HELP YOUR EGO?"

At these words the lion demon rolled his eyes. "For my pride! Not my pride. I'm a lion demon. My pride is my family, my clan. I would kill all of you to save them, including the girl. But killing some innocent girl won't help my family so I refuse to be a party to it."

"We don't need him! I'll save Tohru myself!" Kyo shouted.

"What other choice do we have?" Yuki stated. "There is no way we can follow something that is flying through the air. So until we get Tohru back I won't let you out of my sight!" He stated pure hate flowing from his eyes as he looked at the lion demon.

* * *

Shigure, Aaya and Hatori all stood looking down at the bottom of the well. "It doesn't make sense. If they fell down the well they should be at the bottom. If they transformed they would have tried to hide but their clothes and Tohru would still be there. And, yet, they are not there."

"I know! My beloved brother finally made a move on Tohru. They have run off together to elope. Little Kyonkichi is somewhere pouting in a tree or on a roof."

"Ahh our little flower blossoming at last!" Shigure stated with fake tears in his eyes. "I always knew this day would come." He sniffed loudly. "WAIT A MINUTE! Yuki can't elope with my little housewife, who will cook and clean? I'll be lost without her!"

Hatori was rubbing his temples irritably. "Don't talk about Tohru like that. You're going to end up getting arrested. Your theory notwithstanding how did they get out of the well unseen?" Together the three turned back to the well and looked again down into its empty depths.

"Hari, Gure, Aaya!" A familiar youthful voice cried out just as Momiji jumped onto Hatori's shoulders.

"Momiji, what are you doing here?"

"Haru and I are supposed to be with our class but our class was visiting one of the Soma family businesses." Momiji's voice made it obvious he thought that idea sounded boring.

"Momiji and I decided to crash the trip with Yuki and Tohru. Have you seen them?"

"Yeah, Have you seen Tohru? We have been looking all over for her. Oh and why were you guys looking in the well? How come you are all here?"

"One question at a time, Momiji. We heard something odd from those high school girls that like Yuki so much. They said that Yuki, Kyo and Tohru all fell into the well and..."

"Tohru's at the bottom of the well?" Momiji interrupted in concern. "I'm coming Tohru!" He shouted and jumped in. A strange blue light surrounded him and he flew through the tunnel. Landing on the other side, he smiled brightly. "Ooh that was fun!" He cried out joyously. Climbing up he jumped down again to travel back through the well laughing all the way.

Back on the other side of the well everyone watched as Momiji disappeared in the blue light. "He disappeared." Haru stated in his usual stoic manner. Blinking he turned to Shigure. "What is going on here?"

"Why are you asking me?" Shigure asked innocently.

"Because you tend to be the instigator of mischief. You enjoy stirring up trouble."

"I'm hurt. How can you say such things about me?" Shigure wined.

"Because it is usually true." Hatori stated.

"Et too Brute? The wold is conspiring against me!" Shigure's theatrics were cut short by Momiji's return. He arrived still laughing at the bottom of the well.

"I'm going to go again!" Momiji cried out in pleasure as he climbed up the side of the well.

"Momiji where did you go?"

"Oh, oh, oh this is so much fun! You guys have got to try this thing!"

"But where did you go?"

"Through the fun blue tunnel! Come on, come on, let's go!" That said Momiji turned and jumped back through the tunnel again.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were nearing the Bone Eaters Well when they heard a scream. Instantly Kagome was on Inuyasha's back and he was leaping through the forest.

"Over there!" Kagome cried out.

"It's another one of Naraku's incarnations! The dirty filth! It is making off with some girl. Hey that girl is wearing clothing a lot like yours."

"What?" Kagome pulled on his hair to try and make him run faster. "Hurry up!"

"CUT IT OUT! I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN WHILE HAULING YOUR HEAVY BUT AROUND!"

Seeing the look of fire in her eyes Inuyasha knew he was in a great deal of trouble.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said grinding her teeth in fury. "SIT!" In her anger Kagome forgot that she was on his back and that they were currently about 10 feet in the air. "AHH." They both screamed as they crashed into the ground with an enormous thud.

* * *

A.N. Ok so I still didn't get them meeting each other in this chapter but it will be soon I promise. Now for the responses to the reviews.

Sesshomaur'sLuver: You got it!

some random reader: Yeah I am starting to regret the tail thing. Am considering changing that in the rewrite but not sure Koga, Shippou and Sesshy have tails. Hmmm.

Cynthia: Can do! but FYI for anybody who wants to know when updates are posted just log in and when you review you can mark the box to get auto updates when the next chapter posts.

rin-souma-the-horse: I will I am loving writing this! I am having fun. (Blank look like Tohru) what do you mean weird about Yuki? Oh do you mean the whole demon thing? Can't you just imagine Yuki with cute little mouse ears like Inuyasha's doggie ears. If the girls don't leave him alone now I wonder what would happen if he showed up at school that way. LOL

Dark Samuri girl: These are some of my favorite ones too. I hope I can keep the Inuyasha characters in character. I seem to know the Fruits Basket character better at least some of them. Shigure is something of a mystery to me. But I love him and he makes me laugh.

Dragonjewel24: WOW I would love to see that picture if you can please scan it and send me an E-mail with it. I love Hatori too! (Oh who am I kidding I love them all)

windqueen: Thank-you and thank-you for the info. I was starting to wonder what rock I have been hiding under to have missed a 4th movie.

Thankyou everyone for the reviews! Please keep reviewing. I will try to keep writing in responses to everyone's review but if you don't want them let me know and I will leave them out. Oh and I would love suggestions as to what to name the Lion Demon guy.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Sorry. I know I said that I would try not to put in too many spoilers but I must say that there will be some...depending on how far you have gotten in the series. But then I will also be creating a few things on my own too. You have been warned. Sort of...

* * *

Inuyasha's Fruits Basket chapter 5 

Morenkey stood and shivered in the presence of his great master. The man/demon sat upon a futon. He had elegant features marred by the darkness of his own soul. His black hair was long and only increased the darkness surrounding him. His lavender eyes narrowed menacingly.

"Were you successful Morenkey?" The ghostly demon, who was Morenkey, melted from the shadows to kneel before his lord.

"It has been done. The curse was cast as you commanded. The girl doesn't even know she was cursed. She fell and scraped her knees but thought it was just her rush to get to the dog demons' side."

Naraku laughed. It was a cold and bitter sound. "Excellent, the curse will have started working against her even now. The first thing the curse will do is shorten her temper. She will make rash decisions that will only cause trouble. Then poor Kagome will feel miserable. Pythos was sent to bring her to me. I expect to hear from him shortly."

"Do you really think that Pythos will manage to abduct the girl with only the lion to assist him?"

"It matters not one way or the other. She will be made to serve me or she will die." Naraku stated slyly and rising from the mat walked to the door to issue more orders to his minions. Beyond the doors stood hundreds of incarnations and surrounding them all were the poisonous bees darkening the sky in every direction. "I will finally be free of Inuyasha and his meddling followers. They have served me well gathering the Shikon Jewel. It is so dark and beautiful. I have only a few more shards to collect before it is complete."

"Kagome has one, the wolf demon has one, and that boy." The demon barred his fangs. "Kohaku, when will you take the shard from his back and kill him?" The demon asked licking his lips.

"All in good time Morenkey. The time will soon come when I shall restore his memories. However my puppet will perform one final service to me before I allow him to die." Laughing maliciously Naraku smiled at the army amassed before him. Holding the almost completed jewel he created a ward that Inuyasha's Red Tetsusaiga combined with his Kongousouha attack and a Shikon shard would not be able to break. It was the attack Inuyasha used to escape the demons' belly. He wouldn't have succeeded without Kagome there to purify the shard. _I have to separate the girl and dog. Together they are just too much trouble_.

* * *

A.N. Sorry this is so short I have been very busy. I wanted to get something updated even if it was just a short teaser chapie like this. I know it wasn't funny this time but I promise to try to get back to some funny stuff in the next chapter. I am also very tired...been working 2 hours earlyer every morning with mandatory overtime. Yuck! but then, (singing) "I need the money! I need the money! I need some money hunny got to go to work!" After all I don't own any of this. Such a sad story. 

I have heard a rumor that fan fiction will delete accounts that answer reviewers notes. I think that is just if you do a chapter of just Authors notes but am not sure. But until I am sure I will cease the individual responses to reviews and just try a general response. At least, until I am sure I won't be slapped on the hand for responding to reviews. I read back over the agreement but can't find anything about it. Oh well, please still review and let me know what you think. It really helps me to get motivated to continue writing. I really appreciate it. Thank-you. Thank-you. Thank-you.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. So, at long last! Another chapter in the saga. I am afraid this has changed a bit from the original plan of lighthearted funny stuff originally planned. I promise that I will still try to make it as funny as I can with everything that is going on...more A.N. after the chappie. So without further ado on with the story. I wish it were all my own. Oh well. Oh and I apologize in advance...I wasn't sure if this was the correct spelling for cow towed or not. But oh well it will have to do.

* * *

Inuyasha's Fruits Basket chapter 6

"Great." Shigure mumbled when Momiji didn't come back this time. "Follow the white rabbit down the magic well! Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Watch what you eat or drink and whatever we do we avoid the Queen of Hearts."

As Hatori disappeared, Aaya laughed brightly to Shigure. "Well, Come On Toto We Have To Find Our Little Dorothy! Ooh Tohru would look just delicious in a Dorothy outfit! remind me to make her one when we get back!" He stated as he too jumped into the well.

"I think Shigure was talking about..." Haru stated blandly to Aaya just as he too disappeared. "Oh well, are you coming Shigure?"

"Of course! I cannot let my little housewife disappear through a magic well!...I'd starve without her."

"I guess it's true what they say about dogs. Feed them once and they will remember you for a lifetime." Haru stated as he too jumped into the well followed by Shigure who was pouting.

* * *

"What was I thinking? Why did I do that?" Kagome cried out. She hurt everywhere; but what hurt the most was her conscience.

"My thoughts exactly." Inuyasha growled as he pealed himself from the forest floor. "What are you trying to do kill us? Maybe now that you know what it feels like, you'll stop saying that word so often. We probably won't be able to catch up to them now! And this is the first lead we have had on Naraku's hiding place in a long time." Turning around Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Ack! Your crying!" He waved his hands wildly in the air panicking. He hated seeing women cry.

Tears were flowing freely down Kagome's face. "What if she dies? What if that girl dies because of what I did? I...I don't know what came over me. It was so stupid. I was so angry and couldn't control my temper. What if she dies because of me?"

"Heh," Inuyasha grunted. "That isn't going to happen! You know why? It's cuz, your going to stop CRYING and come help me SAVE HER! Come on if we hurry maybe we can still catch up to them." Holding his hand out to her, Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and helped her to her feet.

"You're right Inuyasha. Let's go!" Kagome cried out the charge as she jumped back onto his back. Once again they were racing through the forest toward what was left of the scent of Naraku.

* * *

Kagura, walked happily her kitty backpack wagging its tail behind her. Beside and a little behind her were Ritsu and Shigure's crying editor, Mitsuru. Kagura smiled, she agreed to help Ritsu and the editor because it was an excellent excuse to see Kyo. They had broken up but she still felt very passionate about him. They were supposed to be friends still; but she hadn't seen him in a long while. She missed him terribly. She was looking forward to expressing her feelings to him more openly.

"Oh why does he do these things to me?" Mitsuru cried. Ritsu, (who was actually wearing men's clothing for a change), was busy trying to comfort the crying editor. He was pleading how desperately sorry he was for his cousin's behavior. Kagura ignored them as she lead the way.

"Woah, Hanajima look at this procession." Arisa stated putting down the cards she was playing with.

"Interesting. Two of them give off the same waves as the other Soma's I have met."

"They must be related. Hey, are you guys Sohmas?"

"Ahhh!" Ritsu cried out. "Someone I have never met knows who I am! I'm sorry!" Ritsu cow towed before the two girls. Hana looked on in wonder while Arisa blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry to all the Sohmas cursed to be related to me! I'm sorry to the whole world. I'M SORRY WORLD! PLEASE FORGIVE THIS PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!"

It reminded Arisa of the old men who came in where she worked and of Tohru who was still wearing her Jr. High Swimming suit. (At least until they had bought her a new one.) He was just so sad and pathetic. She couldn't help it. She started crying. "Stop it!" She cried out "Don't act so damn subservient! It's pathetic and sad and it makes me cry!"

"AAACK! I made her cry!" Ritsu was running around in circles now crying out how sorry he was and how pathetic he was. "I am so sorry world! Please forgive this pathetic excuse for life!"

Sighing and blushing brightly Kagura poked Ritsu in the side. Instantly he collapsed to the ground like a balloon being emptied.

"I'm sorry." She whispered shyly. "Don't mind Ritsu he is just like that. He is actually getting a lot better since he met Tohru Honda Chan."

"This is a lot better?" Arisa sniffed trying to get herself under control.

"Well, he used to go around wearing girls clothing because he was too timid to go out in public. He is actually making great strides today. He called me to help him take this woman to find Shigure. He is one of the adults supervising your outing."

"Shigure is past his deadline and is avoiding me...AGAIN! I intend to make him get his writing done. I don't know what I'll do if we can't find him!" The editor cried.

"We have even brought Takoyaki so Shigure-niisan can write with Takoyaki power." Ritsu stated. "When he eats it, Shigure-niisan becomes a great writing warrior! Oh I'm sorry we didn't bring any for you."

"Don't make me poke your side again Ritsu." Kagura whispered.

"I'm sorry." Was Ritsu's muted reply.

"What a riot. You are certainly wound tight." Arisa was finally back under control now. Privately she thought, _I wonder...if we fed him coal...would he poop out diamonds?_

"I'm sorry." Ritsu squeaked.

"So I take it I was right and you are Sohmas. Shigure is looking for Tohru, the prince and orange top."

"Kyo! My darling." Kagura cried out just as Mitsuru launched into wild tears again while crying wildly for "that heartless Shigure." And how it was "past the deadline" and that he was "Avoiding her again." Ritsu seemed determined to comfort the editor who seemed somehow very much like him.

"They are a match made in heaven." Arisa stated looking at the monkey and the editor. When they eventually realized what she was talking about...they looked at each other, looked away, and then blushed a bright crimson.

Ritsu was so embarrassed, the girl and hit the nail on the head. He did like the editor. He felt like here was someone he could live for. It was Tohru who had gotten him to think that way. Tohru, who had given him the courage to wear men's clothing again. He had even been talking with her when he had met Mitsuru. _I owe so much to Tohru Honda-San. _He thought to himself. Mitsuru was in tears ready to kill herself at Shigure's door. He had felt an instant bond with her. But feeling it and admitting it were two different things. He knew he could never do it.

"They all should have been back by now." Hanajima said.

"Yes, I wonder what is taking them so long." Arisa stated.

Suddenly Hanajima stood up and turned to look in the direction of the Well Shrine. "What?" She asked no one in particular. "Arisa, Tohru needs us. She is in great danger. It feels as though she is a great distance away as well."

"What?" Instantly Arisa was clutching a metal pipe in her hands, holding it like a club. "I'll kill the bastard that hurts Tohru!"

"What Tohru-Chan is in trouble?" Kagura asked. "How do you know that?"

"Hana just knows." Arisa growled through her teeth as she followed Hanajima into the shrine. "She is psychic. That is how we knew you were Sohmas."

* * *

"So what do we call you?" Yuki asked the lion his voice only a little less hostile then before. Together they were running swiftly through the forest. The lion was leading them to who-knew-where.

"You mean aside from ugly and evil?" Kyo asked loudly, but leapt away when the Lion seemed about to lash out at him with his clawed hands.

"Oh...is the little kitty nervous? Don't mess with a lion, Kitten, you'll get eaten!" The lion stated.

"DON"T CALL ME KITTEN!" Kyo shouted fiercely. Yuki hid his smile but secretly stored this new nickname to suggest to Tohru later. His smile, however, died instantly on his lips. It was drowned in a sea of his concern for her. She meant so very much to him...to all of the Sohmas. _We will get her back!_ Yuki told himself fiercely. _After we get her back, I'll suggest she call him Kitten._ Yuki smiled again. The thought of how this would bother his cousin and of having Tohru back was too much joy to hide.

"You can call me Brand. My name is Zarinbrand."

"I'll right Zarinbrand. You had better be telling us the truth and leading us to Tohru. Because if this is some kind of trap, I might end up with a lion pelt rug. Do you take my meaning?"

"You're a brave little mouse." Brand stated. "You have some spunk. I like that. When I first saw you standing back and letting the Kitten handle your fights I thought you were the type to hide in a darkened corner whenever things went wrong. I'm glad to see that you have some spirit after all. You are going to need it to save your woman."

Yuki blushed a bright red. "Well...um...She's not exactly my woman."

"So yours is an unrequited love? Don't tell me the kitten has gotten farther with her than you have?"

"OF COURSE NOT! DON'T BE VULGAR!" Taking a deep breath, Yuki calmed down a little. "Don't talk about Honda-San that way!"

"So she isn't with you Kitty Cat?"

Kyo hissed his hand forming a fist. "I TOLD YOU...DON"T CALL ME KITTEN OR KITTY!"

"So then you wouldn't mind if I made her a part of my pride. A woman with powers like hers would be a formidable mate I think my other women would accept her too...that is...if they didn't eat her first."

Instantly the Lion found himself pounded into the ground by the Rat and the Cat.

"I warned you not to talk about her that way!" Yuki hissed as Kyo shouted. "You keep your damn hands off of Tohru. She is mine!"

Yuki blinked and looked at Kyo. "Tohru isn't yours you stupid cat! How dare you talk about her that way?" Yuki was about to attack Kyo when he remembered that they were supposed to be saving Tohru and held himself back. "I will deal with you later."

"What are you so upset about? You have been dating Machi, that girl from the student council." Yuki blushed. It was true. He and Machi had become close. He really cared about her. What he felt for her and Tohru were so different.

"Are you saying you are in love with Tohru?" Yuki changed the subject.

Instantly Kyo remembered his meeting with Akito at the summerhouse. **_Do you love her?_** Akito asked him.**_ You, despicable monster. You think you have the right to fall in love?_** Kyo closed his eyes from the memories. **_If you drag in that woman...or Kazuma...or anyone else, any further it would only end up hurting them. _**He couldn't admit it out loud. He couldn't let anybody know. He had to protect her. "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS YOU DAMN RAT!" _Besides. _Kyo thought to himself. _I am running out of time with her anyway._ Graduation was fast approaching and then he would never see her again.

Brands' laughing brought them back to the moment. "I could watch you two fight over her affections all day! But, what good will it do if we are too late and she is dead?" Yuki and Kyo both flinched in pain at the thought.

"COME ON ALREADY GET THE LEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS!" Kyo shouted at Brand.

"As you wish Kitty." Kyo ground his teeth together fiercely as they started running once again.

* * *

Shigure sniffed the air pensively. For some reason...on this side of the well...he had his canine senses. He could smell the most amazing scents. "Tohru, Kyo and Yuki were here." He stated. As Hatori looked at the broken trees and drops of blood in the clearing. The same clearing where Kyo and the monster had fought.

"Something major happened here." Hatori said.

"Tohru's scent just disappears into the air. Yuki and Kyo seem to have left in this direction with some kind of other creature. I have never smelt anything like it before except at the zoo in the cat house. Yuki and Kyo were really worried I can still smell fear in the air."

"Tohru's scent disappeared?" Momiji cried out. "Where is Tohru? I want Tohru!"

"I suggest we follow Yuki and Kyo. I am sure they must be going after Tohru." Haru stated the first vestiges of Black Haru edging into his voice.

"Haru please don't change into Black Haru." Shigure pleaded. _He is scary when he goes black._

"Someone is coming." Hatori stated. Turning back to the brush, they waited for a moment. Then another moment.

"Ah...Hatori are you sure?" Shigure asked just as several strange creatures entered the forest clearing.

"Sesshoumaru-samma! Please wait for your trusted servant!" A strange little green man with a beak came running out of the forest.

"Ahhh, what the hell is that?" Shigure asked with great melodrama tinting his voice. Leading the way was an elegant looking man with dog-ears, white hair and a crescent moon tattoo on his forehead. Behind him was a lizard-like horse thing with two heads, and a little girl riding its back.

Shigure sniffed the air. The man in front smelled like a dog.

"Half-breeds." The dog man stated contemptuously when he looked at the 12shi. _Though I have never seen, different kinds of half-breeds together like that. There is no mistaking the scent though._ "Where is the minion of Naraku?"

"God bless you." Momiji stated thinking that the strange doggie-man had sneezed when he said Naraku.

* * *

A.N. Sorry it took so long to get a decent sized chapter out. Things have been crazy at work with cross training and over time and stuff.

I actually tried fried squid today. I wasn't that impressed. It was so chewy and made me think of cartilage. The flavor its self wasn't strong or anything it was the texture that grossed me out. Yuck. My brother was so disappointed he really wanted to introduce me to something unusual that I would love. Unfortunately we can never tell where our hearts will lead us. You cannot force love. LOL

I decided that what I could do is answer reviewers' questions and comments in a generalA.N. so here we go. I do have some plans for Hatori. (Evil grin) (don't worry I was born in the Year of the Fire Dragon and love dragons very, very, very much...especally Hatori.) Yuki will defiantly have some action of his own in this somewhere along the line. I think this is my longest chapter yet. Smiles. I do not think I will get Akito, Kureno, Rin, Kisa or Hero through the well but they may be in future chapters on the modern side. There are so many people to keep track of!

Thanks for sending that picture of Hatori it is awesome! (Imagine if Hatori was a Dog demon)

Thank-you everybody for the reviews please keep reviewing and let me know what you think.


	7. The Amazing Flying Janken

A.n. Hello everybody...sorry it has been so very long. A lot has been going on at work and at home and stuff. It has been over a month since I updated this story! I am so sorry! I"M SORRY TO THE WHOLE WORLD! Sorry I was having a Ritsu moment there. I really am sorry though.

Ok I need some info...I have been asking a few people this but I thought I would give everybody a chance to put their two cents in. Do you want this story to end with Classic pairings? (Like Kagome and Inuyasha or KyoxTohruxYuki) Or would you rather have surprise Pairings? (No KyoxKagura ones but other ones) Or would you like a mix of both? Please let me know ok?

* * *

Shigure sniffed the air. The man in front smelled like a dog.

"Half-breeds." The dog man stated contemptuously when he looked at the 12shi. _Though I have never seen, different kinds of half-breeds together like that or so many in one place. There is no mistaking the scent though._ "Where is the minion of Naraku?"

"God bless you." Momiji stated thinking that the strange doggie-man had sneezed when he said Naraku.

Sesshoumaru said nothing but cast a chilling glance at where Momiji had been. He expected the little rabbit half-breed to go scampering off for its life. Only...the child didn't pay any attention to him...in fact he wasn't even there anymore. Looking back, he was shocked to see him introducing himself to Rin and offering her something that looked like candy.

"My what an elegant man!" Shigure stated. "Aaya you have got to go stand next to him so I can get a picture of you two together! I must document this incredible moment in history...Imagine two such elegant people! The odds of two people like you meeting must be astronomical."

Hatori who had been watching the strange man warily sighed. "Don't encourage him Shigure."

Aaya pranced over to the dog demon who was getting irritated. Instantly Aaya launched into an exuberant exposition about the dog demons' hair, skin and clothing. The man went on and on about how he would love to design some clothing for him. Sesshoumaru contemplated teaching them a lesson. These half-breeds were not showing proper respect and admiration. But more than that they were starting to get annoying. Cracking his knuckles and arching his fingers he considered teaching them respect.

"You are not paying proper respect and attention to Lord Sesshoumaru Samma!" Jacken (the little lizard man shouted) erupting into a long-winded speech about how they should act toward someone of his stature.

A calm voice broke the deluge of voices from Jacken and the snake hanyou. The voice was like the eye of a storm. Deceptively calm and deadly. It was dangerous.

"Aaya leave the man alone and come back over here. Momiji you too." Hatori stated. He could feel such incredible awareness filling him. Hatori knew that this man was dangerous.

Sesshoumaru looked over at the one who spoke. The only one there worth taking seriously. If his nose wasn't deceiving him, and it never did, he was part dragon. Sesshoumaru could sense untested strength and power coming from the man. They looked at each other calmly. He was the only one worth fighting. The scent of Naraku was growing cold however. _They are not worth my time or effort._ He thought. "Rin let's go. I was giving them too much credit when I asked a simple question." _It's too bad I didn't have more time._ Sesshoumaru thought._ I wonder why all those half-breads were all in human form and yet smelled of half-breeds. And I would have liked to have tested the dragon._

"Don't forget what I said. You really need to trim your nails!" Aaya shouted out to the dog demon who turned to start walking away.

The remaining 12shi looked at the little green man who continued ranting on about how they should act. He didn't seem to notice that he was leaving him behind.

"We should get moving. This place is strange and dangerous. We need to get the others and get back through that well." Hatori stated breathing again at last. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was very relieved the strange man had left.

"Ok one more thing though before we go." Shigure giggled as he snuck up to Jacken. "Boy, this guy sounds really important to you." He stated slyly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is my life! Pathetic dog you are not worthy of his magnificent presence."

"Apparently neither are you." Shigure laughed. "He seems to have left you behind." Shigure pointed out to the long-winded creature who immediately ran off calling for his master.

"Now that is out of the way." Hatori stated with a long-suffering voice. "You said you could smell what way the boys went Shigure?"

"Yes. It's really strange." Shigure stated in one of his rare serious moments. "I wonder why and what it means. They went that way. The scent is getting faint though."

"Get sniffing." Hatori commanded.

"Haa san you are so mean!" Shigure cried out but started following after Yuki and Kyo.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome raced through the trees once again. Both were determined to catch up to the snake creature and the young girl it was abducting.

"Inuyasha, isn't this the way to Sango's village? Maybe we will run into them with any luck they saw the snake thing and saved the girl already right? Sango's boomerang is broken but that doesn't mean they couldn't defeat one snake creature."

"Heh, don't worry Kagome. Even if they didn't see it we have made some good time. I think that they are just over that ridge." A young girls sudden shrieking scream interrupted any reply Kagome could have made.

"That must be her." Kagome cried. "We have almost caught up to them."

"See I told you that we would catch up to them again. Let's get that bastard minion of Naraku's and squeeze some information out of that thing."

"Watch out!" Kagome shouted shooting one of her arrows. It instantly turned into a streak of light utterly completely purifying one of the demons that had appeared from out of nowhere.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha shouted slashing more of them with his sharp claws. They instantly fell to the ground dead. They were quickly replaced with an entire army of demons.

"I don't have time to deal with you creatures right now, I have to get Naraku's incarnation!" Inuyasha shouted. "Windscar!" He shouted. With one sweep of his sword a several streaks of deadly energy arched out destroying everything in its wake.

They were about to race after the Snake creature again when more demons blocked their path.

"Get the hell out of our way!" Kagome shouted shooting two arrows at the same time. They arched out destroying a large number of demons in their path.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open wide. "W...What did you say?" He asked in shock. Inuyasha stood looking at Kagome as she shot several more creatures.

"Inuyasha! Get to work! The snake and the girl are getting farther and farther away every second we delay. I'll bet Naraku sent them to keep us from saving that girl."

Inuyasha shook his head to clear his thoughts. Something was defiantly wrong with Kagome. She never swears. _She must be really worried still because she delayed us when we first started to come and rescue the girl._ He told himself. _It is just so odd for Kagome to talk like that even if she is really worried. _

"Hello! Earth to Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted at him again. "Will you please destroy these demons so we can get going, please?"

"Oh right!" Inuyasha took one more odd look at her and turned back to the matter at hand. The complete and total destruction of the demons at hand.

Tohru stirred and woke from her fainting spell still in the arms of the snake demon. Groggy at first it took her a moment to remember what had happened and what had made her faint. Tensing up she looked down to see the ground far below her. Instantly she was screaming at the top of her lungs, a high piercing scream. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung for dear life. Her nails were biting painfully into his shoulders. Even as she continued screaming in his ear.

"Would you sshut up?" The snake hissed in her ear. It took a moment for her terrified brain to register that he had asked her to stop screaming.

"Ah, ha ha." Tohru blushed, laughing nervously. "I'm so very sorry Snake-san! I really didn't mean to shout in your ear." She started rattling on nervously. "It's just. We are up so high. It's really a long way down. I guess I shouldn't be scared your wings must be very strong. But I am having the strangest day and if feels like the whole world just changed when I fell down that well. Then that thing attacked us and...um...uh...would you please land and put me down? I would really appreciate it ever so much. Um...I really should get back to Yuki and Kyo before they start worrying too much. I hate to cause problems...but you seem to be carrying me very far away and I don't know how I'll find my way back and..." Tohru didn't realize how she was rambling in shock and fear trying to bow and managing to nod her head at the creature who was abducting her.

"What are you Ssstupid? I'm kidnaping you to take back to master."

"K..k..kidnaping me?" Tohru asked horrified. Instantly she was screaming again and calling for help.

"I said Ssshut up or I'll just drop you whether the masster wantss you alive or not!" The creature shouted over her wild cries.

* * *

Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara were all in a field of wild-flowers. Sango had already started the process of fixing her hiraikotsu. In the meantime she had selected another weapon to keep with her, a dragon's barbed tail connected to a chain.

Miroku watched Sango with an appreciative eye as she gathered more wild-flowers for the graves of the dead villagers. Then glancing back at Shippou and Kirara, he made sure that they were sleeping peacefully. A smile curved its way to his lips as he looked back at Sango again. She was something of a wild-flower herself. One he would like to pluck from the vine. With all the stealth and skill he had learned as a monk he snuck forward his eyes intent on his prize.

He was mere inches away when Sango sat down in the middle of the flowers and took a deep breath of the perfumed air. Realizing Miroku was standing right above her.

"Miroku."

"May I join you?" He asked sitting next to her. "There are some things I wish to talk to you about privately. Now seems like the best moment to discuss them."

Sango blinked. He seemed to be being serious for once. "What is it Miroku?" She asked as her heart started to beat faster.

"We have known each other a long time. We have been through a lot together. Battling demons and collecting the Shikon Jewel. I think we make excellent partners."

She blushed slightly as her heart started to race even more. _Is he saying what I think he is saying?_ She asked herself silently.

"I think we should expand on our partnership Sango. I cannot tell you how much it would mean to me." His voice cooed softly in her ear. "Will you...bare my child?" He asked groping her backside.

"Hentai!" Sango shouted grabbing the dragon tail weapon and wacking him over the head with it.

Shippou and Kirara woke and watched as Sango was chasing Miroku all over the field swinging her weapon violently.

Kirara mewed in wonder. Shippou only crossed his arms. "I think Sango likes chasing that monk around."

"What was that?" Sango asked leaning over Shippou her aura on fire.

Shippou instantly clung to Kirara. "Nothing!" He cried in terror. "Have pity on me. I'm a poor orphan!"

A high-pitched scream startled everyone. Instantly Miroku was alert. "That sounds like a woman is in trouble!" He declared.

"Kirara!" Sango called to the two-tailed cat who was instantly large. Together they all jumped onto the cat's back and flew off in the direction of the screaming.

* * *

Hannajima walked a bit ahead of the others leading the way. She was curious about the mystic portal but was too worried about Tohru to investigate.

Mitsuru walked with them still determined to find Shigure and ring the manuscript from his neck. She was sick and tired of his constant games. Looking over to the girl named Arisa she eyed the lead pipe in the girls' hands. It was bloody and looked like a serious weapon in her hands.

"Do you always carry that with you?" She asked.

"Hunh? Oh.. Yes I have a rather sentimental attachment to it."

"It looks like you could cause serious damage with something like that." Thinking maybe Shigure would stop teasing her if she carried something like that around with her.

"Hell yeah. This baby's saved me more than once."

"Would you mind if I looked at it for a moment?"

Shrugging Arisa handed over the pipe. For the first time that day Mitsuru smiled as she imagined Shigure shaking in fear as she stood over him triumphantly. _Here Miss Mitsuru I finished the manuscript and actually I have the next one ready too. Please take them now! _She giggled as she imagined him crouching low, like a dog with its tail between its legs. Suddenly the light left her and she sighed despondently. _Who am I kidding? I could never hurt somebody with something like this. I just don't have it in me._ She thought to herself.

A strange noise sounded from just beyond the bushes. "Lord Sesshoumaru Samma!" A horrid green creature leapt out of the bushes at her.

"Ahhh! It's a mutated lizard!" She screamed as she used the club like a baseball bat sending the creature flying.

Jacken landed more than twenty feet away. A bush broke his fall. Unfortunately it was a wild rose bush. Jacken groaned his little webbed feet were sticking out of the top of the bush. "Why do these things always happen to me?" He cried.

"Poor Toady." Hana stated blandly.

"Awesome Mitsuru! You hit that creature like a real Yankee."

"Really?" She cried out in delight. _Maybe I do have what it takes to defeat Shigure._ She thought to herself.

* * *

A.N. I hope you liked the latest chapter in my grand saga. Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think and what kinds of pairings you would rather see.

Oh one more thing. I am going to be starting one more story soon. I hope you will check it out. It is called Tohru the Vampire Slayer and it is another cross over. Can you guess from where? Ok it's Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I have the 1st chapter half written and if I can get some more time I hope to have it up by this weekend.


	8. Chapter 8Happy New Year!

AN. I am so sorry it has been so long. I really intended to get my chapters out faster than this. I don't think the next chapter will be too long in coming...in fact...I may have one up by Monday. But I am not promising that because last time it didn't work out so well. I am so sorry. Oh, this chapter is a bit more serious but the next one should have some more light hearted fun in it. Hopefully. Then things will get a little more serious for a little while then lighten up again. At least that is the plan. So is everybody clear on that? No? Oh well please enjoy it anyway.

Ok so I don't own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket. Yadda yadda yadda.

* * *

Miroku Sango and Shippou rode Kirara in the direction they heard the screaming coming from.

"Over there!" Shippou cried out hopping up and down on Sangos' shoulder.

"That snake demon is carrying off a young girl." Sango stated wishing that she had her hiraikotsu. The weapon she did have was deadly it's self but she wasn't used to it. It also didn't have the range she was used to. It was the very tip of a dragons bulbous tail. Sango had separated it from the rest of the tail and mounted it on a long chain that she could use to swing it and bring it back to her hand by snapping the chain back. The bulb was larger than Jinenji's head and covered with bladed spines. The spines were quite strong and could pierce just about anything if enough pressure were applied. The weapon reminded her of a picture Kagome had shown her once of some knights' weapon she called a morning star only a much bigger.

Mirokus' serious voice snapped her attention back to the moment. "That isn't just any snake demon. Take a closer look at the pattern on its' back."

Sango hissed when she noticed the spider mark on the snake demon's back. "That means that it..."

"Yes, It is an incarnation of Narakus'. The young woman...she dresses a lot like Kagome."

"She must be from Kagome chans' time." Sango stated even as she urged Kirara to close the distance between them and the Snake. "But, I thought that only Kagome and Inuyasha could go through the well."

"Yes, it is a mystery. I suspect that snake think's that it has captured Kagome for Naraku. Inuyasha was concerned about something like that happening. That was why he was taking Kagome home. What will happen I wonder when the snake finds out that it kidnaped the wrong girl?"

"I don't intend to wait to find out. If only I had my hiraikotsu I could kill the snake from here."

"Yes but without Inuyasha here to catch her the girl would fall to her death."

"Hold it snake!" Sango shouted out in challenge. Trying to buy them more time to catch up to the creature.

For an instant the snake turned to see who was behind it. Instantly the girl in his arms started crying out for help while kicking and waving her arms frantically.

"Ssstop it! I Sssaid or I will drop you." The snake told a frantic Tohru. At first it didn't seem like she understood what it said to her over her cries for help. But when he started to let go of her she instantly started screaming louder. Wrapping her arms around him she dug her nails into his neck and shoulders clinging to him for dear life.

The snake was really angry now and couldn't stop hissing at her. "Hisss. Let go Ssstupid girl or I will kill you myssself. Hisss. All I have to do issss bite you and my venom will ssslowly kill you. Hiss."

Tohru was crying wildly and buried her head in his chest and let her tears flow freely. She still clung to him but was very careful not to scratch him again.

"Got him." Sango whispered under her breath. As she threw her weapon at the snake who was still struggling with the girl. It flew true to target killing him and allowing Kirara to swoop down and catch the young girl. Or at least it would have. Another weapon flew out from nowhere and knocked Sango's weapon aside. It was Kohaku's.

Instantly the sky between Sanngo's group and the snake and girl was filled with demon's of every kind imaginable. There in the middle was Sango's brainwashed brother, Kohaku and the wind sorceress, Kagura. They were flying on a giant pure white swans feather.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried out. Seeing him sitting there with that lifeless look in his eye was almost more than she could take.

The wind sorceress smirked. "Haven't you learned by now that your precious Kohaku is nothing more than a puppet for Narakus' bidding? He is an empty shell. Good for nothing but obeying orders. Would you force his memories back on him? Such terrible memories. The boy just couldn't handle it."

"What do you want Kagura?" Miroku interrupted not wanting Sango to rise to the baiting tone of Kaguras' voice.

"What I want is of little significance to why I am here. Which I believe is your true question. I was ordered here. In case the snake managed to complete it's task. I recommend that you withdraw. Naraku would not be pleased if I had to kill you now. I understand that he has a different death in mind for our young demon hunter here. You as well monk."

_I'm next._ Shippou thought in total fear. But she didn't even bother to even look at the little Kitsune cub.

"What does Naraku want with Kagome?" Miroku asked. "He must realize that her powers are too strong for him to control. Others have tried and failed to possess Kagomes' mind. Her powers are a threat to him that I would think he would want to keep away from him. What does Naraku think to gain by abducting her?"

_The monk has a point._ Kagura thought to herself. _What does Naraku want with her?_ "I don't know and I don't care. Hmpf you people are boring without the mutt around." She stated as she and Kohaku flew away leaving the demons behind who instantly started to attack them.

"Stay back." Miroku shouted to his companions. Together they had all landed so Sango could fight on Kirara better. Loosening his prayer beads Miroku unleashed his ultimate weapon the Kazanna. "Wind Tunnel!" He shouted as he thrust his hand out toward the demon army before them.

Miroku could feel the now familiar racing of his heart. Every time he used this weapon, he looked upon his own death. He could see it in the faces of the creatures he sucked into oblivion. The same death as his father and his father before him. Miroku could feel the tiny hole in his hand was slowly expanding. He had very little time left before his fathers fate would befall him too.

For a moment he didn't realize the poisonous bees were flying into his wind tunnel. He was too distracted thinking about how much time he had left to defeat Naraku.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted. Bringing him back into the moment. Instantly shutting off his wind tunnel he stepped back exhausted, tired and sweaty. Using the windtunnel always took something out of him but overusing it really left him tired. Not to mention the poison he had absorbed from the bees. Miroku fell to his knees. Utterly spent.

Instantly Sango took over swinging her weapon about with a crazed and wild intensity that indicated her anger regarding the situation. She could see, even as she fought, that a barrier had been created. One of Narakus' strong impenetrable barriers that even the Red Tetsusaiga couldn't break. They had failed to rescue the girl.

* * *

Thank you again for reviewing please continue to review! 


	9. A Family Reunion: Chapter 9

Chapter 9. A Family Reunion.

So at long last here is chapter 9. It was an elusive and difficult chapter to write. I still don't have it just how I wanted it...but it is time to get this thing posted. (It is after 1 a.m.) I still don't own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket. Unfortunately. Oh the next chapter may be a little longer in coming out but I will get it out ASAP.

* * *

"Get sniffing." Hatori commanded Shigure.

"Haa san you are so mean!" Shigure cried out but started following after Yukis' and Kyos' scents.

They had only walked a short distance back in the direction of the well. Shigure was following the now almost completely faded scent of Yuki and Kyo.

"Yuki!" Aaya called out strutting around from Shigure in the front to Hatori taking up the rear. "Stop hiding this instant and come forth I command you! Show forth your abounding love for your elder brother and come running to my open arms!"

"Aaya," Hatori growled still, feeling unsettled from the appearance of the white-haired stranger. With this one simple word Aaya stopped and settled into strutting next to Hatori with pride and elegance. Momiji, however continued running around everyone happily. He kept running up to Haru and talking to him about all kinds of things that popped into his mind. Right now he was talking to Haru about what to get Tohru for her birthday.

"It's only 3 months away. I really have to start thinking about what to get her! Do you think she would like some bunny slippers? Or how about..."

Momiji's thoughts were cut short by the startled scream of a woman close by. "Ahhh! It's a mutated lizard!"

"What on earth?" Shigure asked.

"What if it is Tohru? What if Tohru is in trouble!" Momiji cried and with that he raced off.

"Momiji!" Shigure shouted out to try and stop him from disappearing. "We need to stick together!"

"Too late." Haru stated in his usual stoic manner. "He's gone."

"He ran so fast. I have never seen anybody run that fast." Hatori stated. "Come on we need to catch up with him. Move it!" Together they all raced off after the rabbit. Hatori now in the lead and the others lagging behind him. Shigure ran like a lazy dog, Haru ran like he could care less, Aaya hopped around as if chasing everybody in the middle of a strange forest was the greatest thing in the world.

"Awesome Mitsuru! You hit that creature like a real Yankee." Arisa complemented the editor.

"Really?" She cried out in delight. _Maybe I do have what it takes to defeat Shigure._ She thought to herself.

"I'm coming Tohru! Prince Momiji to the rescue of Princess Tohru!" A youthful voice called out through the trees.

* * *

Kyo Yuki and the lion demon Zarinbrand ran. They had recently left the forest behind them and had come to a large open field of grass and wild flowers. Kyo collapsed panting heavily.

Yuki was winded himself but couldn't help looking down on Kyo with a smug look. After all Kyo was the one, who kept going on about how he could run farther and longer than Yuki.

Noticing this Kyo hissed between his heavy breaths. "What the...hell are...you looking at...rat boy?"

"A stupid cat...stupid cat."

"I'm gonna...punch you...into next week...as soon as...I've caught...my breath."

"We are being hunted." Zarinbrands voice broke up the battle before it could get underway. "I'll investigate. Wait here."

"Hold it!" Yuki hissed intent on keeping the lion in his sight at all times until they found Tohru. But the lion was gone.

"What the? Where did the freak go?" Kyo asked finally getting his breathing under control.

"Now that's a case of the pot calling the kettle black. Who are you to be calling anybody else a freak?" Yuki took out his frustration on losing sight of the lion on Kyo.

Kyo and Yuki were just about to launch into a full-blown battle when Zarinbrand came running out from the forest.

"It's a dragon!" He shouted. "Run you fools! Run for your lives!"

Instantly the hill was in complete pandemonium as the 3 travelers started running in different directions and a black, silver and violet dragon crested the tree line. Kyo turned to run for the nearest trees but collided into Yuki who was going to hide in a small cave he noticed in some rocks by the lake. Zarinbrand managed to avoid the collision but was dragged down when Kyo grabbed his tail while scrambling to get out of the view of the 30-foot dragon whose shadow was even now darkening the field around them.

Suddenly a voice sounded from above like a crack of doom. Itsent a chill through Yuki's entire being and he found himself frozen in shock.

"Never fear Aaya is here!"

"What the?" Kyo asked struggling to untangle himself from the tangled web of bodies they had all fallen into.

"Kyo, my love!"

Recognizing the voice of the woman who was even now descending on his position Kyo panicked. Trying to drag himself out of the pile of bodies Kyo dug great furrows into the ground with this hands.

"No! Please anybody but her!" Kyo cried out in terror and agony. Just as he felt himself being pulled up and embraced in a crushing hug.

Pulling himself to his feet, Yuki took a second look at the dragon that had just landed with a thump beside them. Up on its back was Momiji, Haru, Arisa, Hana, and a beaten and mashed Shigure. Then he realized who was running toward him and he couldn't help but lower his head into his hands and sigh. _Can anything else possibly go wrong today? First that weird well, then that giant bug-creature, then Torhu was kidnaped and now my brother is here. What is next the Horsemen of the Apocalypse?_ Yuki's morbid thoughts were interrupted when with a flash of purple smoke the dragon disappeared and a bare naked Hatori was standing in its place.

* * *

Hatori had changed back into his clothes while the rest of the group explained how they had gotten there. He had just come back from the forest's edge when he heard the groups nearing the end of their explanation.

"So then, when we finally caught up with Momiji..."

"Mitsuru attacked me!" Shigure bawled shedding his crocodile tears all over his face. "She kept hitting me with that lead pipe until it was bent!" He whined.

"If you wouldn't tease her so much you wouldn't have pushed her over the edge." Hatori stated darkly.

"But, Hatori she wouldn't even let me tell her that I had expressed the manuscript to her office this morning before I left to come on the school trip."

"Pfft." Kyo huffed. "The dirty dog probably waited until he knew she was on her way to his house before doing so. Am I right?"

Shigure lifted his finger in the air and opened his mouth to retaliate...but when nothing came out he hung his head.

"Yeah, just what I thought. You did that on purpose so don't come crying to me about your beatings. You never help me out with Kagura." Kyo muttered under his breath.

"At any rate Mitsuru started bashing on Shigure...and he of course started running away but she tripped and landed on Hatori who transformed into..."

"A DRAGON!" Shigure started laughing wildly while pointing his finger at Hatori. "The results were about what you and Kyo were like on the hill while we were landing."

"Except for Hanajima, She seemed rather unsurprised." Hatori stated.

"I was very surprised." Hana stated in a calm voice. "But I did know that there was something different about you Sohma's. Your waives are so different and unique."

"Well everyone was running around like a chicken with it's head cut off except for her." Hatori amended and looked over at Shigure who was still laughing and scowled.

Arisa, who was standing next to a wildly laughing Shigure, couldn't help herself. "If that is so funny let's see what you change into writer man." As soon as she hugged him he instantly transformed into a part dog demon like Inuyasha. Shigure had a pair of pointy dog ears on his head and sharp claws on his hands and feet. Shigure couldn't help smiling.

"Why Arisa...I never realized that you felt that way about me." Shigure winked at her suggestively.

"Nah, It was your cousin Kureno that I liked." Arisa stated but appeared to be sad and withdrawn after stating this. Instantly Shigure's mouth opened wide in shock. _How does she know Kureno? Akito keeps Kureno under lock and key even from the zodiac_.

"So where are Mitsuru and Ritsu?" Yuki asked realizing that Arisa was not wanting to talk about it any further.

"I sent them back to the well. This is no place for them." Hatori stated. "I tried to get the ladies to go as well but they all insisted on coming."

"I had to come and save my kitty witty! Even though we aren't officially together anymore, I know that you can't get along without me." Kagura stated.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Hatori asked in frustration.

"Indeed." Hana's monotonic voice chilled the air. "What happened to my Tohru?" She asked looking at Kyo and Yuki with a frightening and baleful gaze. Instantly the two boys hung their heads and looked anywhere but at Hana.

"Hana, don't blast them just yet. Lets wait until we save Tohru. Ok?" Arisa stated to Hanna who's hair had started flying out around her from a non existent wind. (It was all the power from her dempa waives that she was ready to blast Yuki and Kyo with.)

Both boys were clutching each other while waiting for Hanna to zap them. Opened their eyes and realized that they were actually clinging to each other.

"Ack! Get the hell away from me rat boy!" Kyo hissed to cover up his embarrassment. Yuki was about to respond when Shigure and Hatori both put their hands on the two boys shoulders.

"All right boy's out with it." Shigure stated with a fake sappy smiling face.

"Now." Hatori added with a dangerous glint in his eye.

* * *

"Kyo, you let our beloved flower be carried off by a snake? What were you thinking?" Shigure cried out.

"Hey, Yuki was there too ya know?" Kyo hissed.

"Snakes don't even have arms! What did you do? Put her on it's back and wave goodbye?"

"NO! This one had arms and wings it grabbed her and flew off."

"Then it must have been a dragon." Shigure stated looking over at Hatori. Hatori only scowled.

"No." Yuki stated decisively. "It was defiantly a snake. The only other person who can irritate me as much as that thing did, Is my brother."

"Now Yuki! Don't hide your emotions like that. It isn't healthy! Fall down on your knees and shout out to the world about how much you adore and worship your elder brother, MYSELF! Now shout out forthwith!" Aaya cried out pushing Yuki up onto a large rock.

Yuki looked back down a dark blue aura was surrounding him. "CUT IT OUT! You make me sick."

"Ah guys'." Momiji's youthful voice called out. "We really need to get going if we are going to save Tohru. We really shouldn't keep her waiting. I don't want her to get hurt."

"The tasty looking rabbit is right." The lion Zarinbrand stated. "It may be too late already." He said through a large yawn while scratching his chin.

"Miss Hanajima." Hatori stated and for some reason it looked like he was trying not to blush. "Would you do me the honor of hugging me?"

"What?" Kyo shouted out. "You can't! She would...oh right she already knows."

"Idiot." Yuki muttered under his breath.

* * *

A.N. 

Does anybody want to take a guess at who will be the first person from Inuyasha to meet someone from Fruba and who they will meet? That is...excluding Sesshoumaru?

Thank you again everybody for reviewing. You guy's are awesome! 93 reviews I am so happy!

I do try to respond to all reviews. If I miss you. I am very sorry and please keep reviewing anyway. It is easy. Just click on the button below.

:-)


	10. Chapter10 Out of the Frying Pan and into

Inuyasha's Fruits Basket. Chapter 10. Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire

Ok so at long last chapter 10. I am so sorry it took so long for me to get out and it is only half written! The other half will be chapter 11 and it is driving me crazy too. Most of you who leave signed reviews know that this chapter was driving me crazy for a long time. It is a little too serious. I tried to get some Tohru wisdom in it and probably ended up sounding like a lecture. So I am a little disappointed with it but I wanted to get on with this so I can get back to the fun stuff. Maybe I can go back and fix it later especially if you all give me suggestions to make it better. Hint. Hint.

* * *

Tears were streaking her face as Tohru was thrown bodily into a darkened room. She collapsed to the wooden floor thanking her mother above that she could at long last feel the ground beneath her. Her heart racing wildly she looked up praying she wasn't being fed to some creature. She had seen thousands of them before they landed. 

Only the light from a single lamp lighted the shadows of the building she was in. The room was sparsely decorated. Only a table and two bed rolls were there. Tohru got shakily to her feet and tried desperately to calm down.

_Mom what am I going to do? I was kidnaped...What if they are going to feed me to one of those creatures? If I can somehow get away how will I ever find my way back to Yuki, Kyo_ _and the well?_ Tohru was in full blown panic mode and she hadn't even realized that she wasn't alone.

"Take deep slow breaths or you will hyperventilate." A voice from the darkened corner penetrated the haze of her panic. Looking up Tohru saw who had spoke to her. It was a young boy sitting in a darkened corner. He was only a few years younger than she.

* * *

Kohaku rested against the wall plotting and planning. _How will I ever get close enough to destroy Narakus' heart if they keep me here all of the time?_ Kohaku took a deep breath. _Patience, I must be patient. Wait down wind of the creature I am hunting until it comes into my sights. If I go running after it, I will lose the element of surprise. If I am patient, Narakus' life will be in my hands._ Kohaku chanted this litany in his mind. It was really difficult acting like a mindless puppet all of the time. The act was beginning to take its toll. _I can do this. I just need to be strong, like father was before I..._ He could not continue thinking like this. _If I ever hope to atone for all of the things I have done I cannot think about what happened... About what I did._ The shell around his heart was threatening to crack. He would be found crying and blubbering if he didn't get control of his thoughts and feelings soon. Then Naraku would either kill him or erase his memories again. 

The Soji door opened suddenly distracting him from his thoughts and a teenage girl not that much older than him was thrown inside. Kohaku blinked. _That isn't Kagome._ He knew that Pythos was going to try and capture Kagome and return her to this building where Kohaku and Kagura were to keep her until Naraku would give them further instructions. He watched with bemusement as the young girl started to panic. He didn't want to break his charade of the mindless dummy but he couldn't stand to see her so frightened. _If she doesn't calm down, she will hurt herself. _He thought and the next thing he knew words were coming out of his mouth. "Take deep slow breaths or you will hyperventilate."

_No! If Kagura or Kanna heard me, they would tell Naraku that I'm not under his control anymore. Then I will never get close enough to that baby he is using to hide his heart. I'll never be able to destroy Naraku. _Cautiously he looked around and realized that he was alone with the girl.

"Oh! Pardon me! I am so sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Tohru Honda. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, I didn't notice you over there in the corner you see and I have been having the strangest day. Are you someone Snake San kidnaped too?"

Kohaku blinked. She was so different from anybody he had ever met. She was so friendly and cheerful, though he could see that she was frightened. Not to mention that she called Pythos, Snake San. She seemed very unusual. Her short kimono was like Kagomes' and it was most revealing. Kohaku couldn't help the blush that stole over his face as he considered this. Suddenly he realized that she was waiting patiently for his response.

"My name is Kohaku." He stated. He had no idea how to explain his position with the evil Naraku. How do you explain that you were pretending to serve Naraku, the creature that used you to kill your own family? A creature of pure evil? How do you explain that he continued to commit evil acts on behalf of Naraku just so he wouldn't be discovered, even after his memories were returned to him? All in the hope of being able to kill a demon baby?

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kohaku San." Tohru bowed politely. "Do you have any ideas about how we could escape from here? There were lots of scary creatures out there but I don't think it would be wise to stay."

"I can't help you."

"Well, maybe Mom will find a way of helping both of us. She is in heaven and watches over me. I think she sent me to the Sohmas. They have all helped me so much. It is like I have a family again." Her last words were spoken in a whisper and were not meant for Kohaku to hear but he did. He couldn't help but be curious about this girl. He had been so lonely for so long; the need for a friend was overwhelming. He asked her questions about herself and she ended up telling him about how her father died when she was young, her two friends Hanna and Uo, the family that had taken her in the Sohmas and above all her beloved mother.

She started blushing wildly when she realized how much she was talking about herself. She really wanted to know about Kohaku. Turning the conversation, she found herself listening to Kohaku.

To his own amazement he told her of his life, death and what had happened after. He told her everything things that were still a mystery within his heart he found voice to. She listened without judging him her heart in her eyes. When he was finished, he felt so light like she had taken the world from his shoulders and given him peace in it's place. He could see some understanding within her eyes and wondered at its presence. How could she possibly understand how he was feeling even in part?

"Kohaku, I'm so sorry. I know I couldn't possibly understand everything you have been through. I know how it feels. For a long time after my mother died I was convinced that it was my fault. I knew that it wasn't my fault. But I couldn't help feeling that it was anyway. If I had gotten up and said good bye to her would she have been a minute or two later and missed being in the accident? What if I could have done something to stop it from happening? I know you feel responsible but Kohaku you told me yourself that you couldn't control what was happening."

"I know. I was being controlled. There was nothing I could do. But that doesn't change the fact that I did it. I am responsible for the death of all of my family."

"Kohaku, have you ever thought that if you weren't there they just would have done the same thing anyway. They just would have used someone else instead. Nothing can bring them back. Nothing can bring back my mother. In order to get by I try to honor my mothers' memory. I try to live the life that she would have wanted me to live. I know you feel you have to atone by finding a way to kill this Naraku person but, I think your father would have wanted you to live. I think that your family would have wanted you and your sister to help and comfort each other. She is alone too. There are better ways of atoning for past mistakes then throwing your life away in one moment of redemption. It is a lot harder to live then to throw your life away seeking vengeance. I don't mean to tell you what to do but I think your sister could really use you."

"I don't want to run away from facing Naraku. I can be strong even if it does kill me I will kill Naraku."

"Death is the easy way out. It is a lot harder to live." Tohru stated sadly. "If you decide to strive to live the kind of life your family wanted for you it will be hard. It is hard facing the fact that you are alive when they are dead. But Kohaku the best things in life come from the amount of effort you are willing to put into them." Tohru suddenly blushed and became flustered from the look he was giving her. "I'm so sorry! That came out all wrong, I wasn't judging you. I just want you to live and try to find some happiness. I am sure that is what your family would have wanted."

Kohaku nodded, he had tears in his eyes. Was he just trying to escape the pain of living with loss? This girl, knew what it was like to live with loss she seemed to genuinely try to lift people up. When he first met her he thought that she was inhumanly upbeat. But he could see that while she did have pain and loss she didn't let it drag her down. She instead tried to lift everyone else around her up.

Kohaku could fight and kill demons. He could face monsters that would cause normal people nightmares but looking at this young girl he suddenly found himself feeling like a coward. Hiding behind his oath of vengeance.

"Thank you Tohru. You have given me a lot to think about." He stated as he became lost in his own thoughts. Then he heard them coming. "Someone is coming please act like I haven't said anything to you this whole time."

Tohru started panicking wondering how she was supposed to act like that. She wasn't a good actress. They would know for sure. She didn't realize it but in panicking she was acting just the way Kohaku asked her to.

_What do I do? How should I act? What do I say? I still don't know why they kidnaped me. Kohaku and I got distracted on other things. Ack! _Tohru was shouting in her mind.

Kagura opened the door to see a young girl who was defiantly not Kagome. She seemed to be freaking out. Kagome would probably be shouting about something at this point. Suddenly the girl realized that Kagura was there and bowed. Kagura couldn't help but pull a face in surprise at this.

"Hello! I'm Tohru Honda. Please who are you and why was I brought here?" Then she noticed Pythos behind Kagura.

"Oh, Hello Snake San. I am so sorry I panicked you see I'm afraid of heights and I have never really been kidnaped before. I'm a little nervous. Please will you let me go?"

_Snake san?_ Thought Kagura laughing at the thought of honoring the snake youki so highly. She was secretly delighted that Pythos had messed up. Now someone else would be in Naraku's bad graces besides her. _Of course he might be in a bad mood because of this Naraku just might end up taking it out on me. _She thought her bad mood returning.

"Pythos you fool! You brought the wrong girl!" She hissed before turning and leaving.

"What? You Ssstupid girl! Why didn't you tell me you weren't Kagome?" He shouted rushing at her in his anger with his fangs barred.

"I...I'm sorry. You didn't ask." She stated. "I really should have introduced myself!" She stated berating herself.

"Die!" Pythos screeched as he lashed out to bite her. Tohru brought her arm up to block him biting her but he only bit her arm instead and slapped her.

"Kohaku, get rid of her. Throw her out to be eaten by the demons of the forest, my poissson will kill her if the demonsss don't. It will be Ssslow and painful." He smirked and strode off.

"P.p.poision?" Tohru stuttered in fear just before she fainted.

* * *

Ok I feel so sorry for Tohru. She is having the worst day! I am not trying to torture her it's just what needs to happen for the plot. I promise. Please review. Thank you everyone. I think I responded to everybody this time but I was sick a lot and things were crazy so I might have missed someone. Sorry if I did. Just keep reviewing I will get you eventually. :-) 


End file.
